


World 191 - Dr. Doom.

by Naphthalim



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naphthalim/pseuds/Naphthalim
Summary: In a world where all the heroes are villains and all the villains are heroes, what is the origin story of the mighty hero and adventurer Dr. Doom!





	World 191 - Dr. Doom.

With the loss of his mother and the death of his father. Victor Von Doom was a man carried by his drive and ego alone. Pushing himself to become an expert in both Magic and Science alike, he ended up earning a scholarship to an American university where he met Reed Richards.

Reed Richards was an effortless intellect who found a way to get on every nerve Victor had. Obsessed with saving the soul of his mother, Victor spent his time on a machine to travel through dimensions. Reed pointed out a flaw in Victor’s math not understanding the magic that was part of the process. Victor ignored it, but tried returning the favor, by telling Reed how long it would take to properly shield his spacecraft.

Victor’s machine did fail, not because of Reed’s numbers, but because there was no way to test the toll of the magic on it’s workings. The explosion scarred him and led to a shutdown of that wing in the university. Reed, unwilling to wait, stole his experimental space ship and flew it into orbit despite Doom’s warnings. The four monsters that returned began to wreak havoc on New York, forcing Doom to step up and save the city.

For a time, he was a scarred hero of New York, Doom to all villains who would attack the people, till he heard about the hard times his nation had fallen upon and went home to overthrow the leaders so he could lead it to a better future. After creating his famous suit of armor, the king of Latveria became a world wide hero, saving the earth time and again.


End file.
